


Меня как будто кто-то подменил

by Die_Glocke



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 18:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10314857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/pseuds/Die_Glocke
Summary: Виктор Никифоров сидел на колченогом кухонном табурете, нежно обнимая изгиб гитары желтой, как будто она могла заменить ему Юри, и страдал.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/gifts).
  * Inspired by [А не спеть?..](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604760) by [mila007](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007). 



Виктор Никифоров сидел на колченогом кухонном табурете, нежно обнимая изгиб гитары желтой, как будто она могла заменить ему Юри, и страдал. По большей части искренне и лишь самую малость напоказ. Его черствые, бездушные друзья оккупировали кухню и вместо того, чтобы пытаться хоть как-то облегчить его страдания, привычно гиенили.

— У тебя в холодильнике не то что мышь повесилась — у тебя там прямо какое-то кладбище домашних животных. Образно выражаясь, — сообщила Мила, хлопая дверцей. Магнитик из Хасецу неторопливо сполз сантиметров на десять вниз, но удержался. — Предупредил бы хоть — мы бы в супермаркет заехали по дороге, продуктов тебе каких-нибудь привезли.

— Ага, знаю я твой список продуктов в межсезонье, — хмыкнул Гоша. — Чипсы, печеньки и упаковка салата для очистки совести.

— А вот и нет, — возмутилась Мила.

— Не угадал. Недели казахской кухни у Бабичевой, — съехидничал Плисецкий, у которого в голове все еще до конца не уложился тот факт, что его лучший друг встречается с женщиной, считающей себя его лучшей подругой.

— Очень смешно, — надулась Мила. — Между прочим, мог бы и пирожков Виктору напечь, а не идти в гости с пустыми руками.

— Ничего я не пеку! — запротестовал Юра. — Это все дедушкины.

— Ой, да ладно, Отабек мне все о твоих кулинарных талантах рассказал!

(Именно поэтому Мила последний месяц втайне тренировалась печь пирожки по выпрошенному у дедушки Коли рецепту. Получалось не очень, но она не теряла надежды.)

— Нет-нет-нет, — запротестовал Отабек, — вот только не надо втягивать меня в свои разборки. Казахстан — нейтральная страна.

— Это Туркменистан — нейтральная страна, — мимоходом поправил его Плисецкий, у которого еще ЕГЭ из головы не выветрился. — И вообще, эта отмазка давно уже забита Джакометти. Кстати, он как раз новые фотки из Таиланда выложил. Вить, вот я понять не могу, как ты вообще своего Кацудона с ним Таиланд отпустил?

— А сам сидишь в Питере и киснешь, — поддакнула Мила.

— Во-первых, Юри может ехать куда захочет и с кем захочет, — не слишком уверенно сказал Никифоров, рассеянно поглаживая гитару. — А во-вторых, мой психотерапевт сказал, что наши отношения находятся на грани созависимости и надо с этим что-то сделать. Например, съездить в раздельный отпуск.

Именно поэтому Виктор, скрепя сердце, отправил Юри к Пхичиту в Таиланд. А через два дня после их первого совместного селфи на фоне моря и песка в Таиланд примчался Крис, решивший, видимо, что именно сейчас ему в жизни остро не хватает пляжного отдыха. Виктор отменил бронь билета в Швейцарию и остался киснуть в Питере, наблюдая за отпускными приключениями веселой троицы в Инстаграме. Вот и вся история.

— Дурак твой психотерапевт, — авторитетно заявила Мила и подпихнула Отабеку ноутбук. — Зай, закажи нам что-нибудь поесть.

Плисецкий очень правдоподобно изобразил, будто его тошнит, но Отабек на “заю” даже бровью не повел.

— Пиццу или суши?

— Пиццу. И суши.

— И кацудон, — ехидно добавил Юра.

— Лежачего не бьют, — пожурил его Гоша, которому муки несчастной любви были знакомы не понаслышке. — Витька, серьезно, ты после его отъезда сам не свой.

Никифоров встрепенулся и ударил по струнам.

— А я все чаще замечаю, что меня как будто кто-то подменил…

Безмятежно дремавший до этого момента Маккачин вдруг заскулил, поднял голову и уставился на хозяина большими грустными глазами — не трави, мол, душу, и без тебя тошно. Я, между прочим, тоже по нему скучаю.

— Поздравляю, Маккачин, ты балбес, — проникновенно заявил Виктор пуделю и продолжил терзать инструмент: — О морях и не мечтаю, телевизор мне природу заменил…

— Гошенька, забери у этого страдальца гитару, — не выдержала Мила. — И сыграй что-нибудь веселое.

— Натяни на голову гондон, это от ума, это Вавилон, — начал Гоша прямо с припева любимую песню Плисецкого. Маккачин взвизгнул и забился под табуретку.

Несколько часов спустя кухонный стол был завален пустыми пластиковыми контейнерами и коробками от пиццы и заставлен полупустыми стаканами. Посреди этого хаоса стоял ноутбук, на котором ребята пересматривали смонтированную Отабеком нарезку забавных моментов с тренировок под аккомпанемент Гоши, севшим голосом допевающего третий альбом “Несчастного случая”. На экране Юри с Милой как раз пытались выяснить, у кого более глубокий прогиб в бауэре, когда идиллию внезапно нарушил звонок Скайпа.

— Юри! — заорал Виктор, бросаясь к ноутбуку, чтобы ответить на вызов.

— Надо же, — задумчиво протянул нетрезвый Гоша, прервав свое заунывное пение и внимательно всматриваясь в экран ноутбука с двумя окошками - видеоплеером и Скайпом. — Вашего Юри и там и тут… передают.


End file.
